


Cherry Blossoms

by KatWritesTheGay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWritesTheGay/pseuds/KatWritesTheGay
Summary: Beneath a cherry tree in blossom Azula muses as Ty Lee sleeps.





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender
> 
> Pairing: Azula/Ty Lee
> 
> Summary: Beneath a cherry tree in blossom Azula muses as Ty Lee sleeps.
> 
> A ficlet for Tyzula mini-week 2018.
> 
> This is the closest I have been to fluff since July of 2011.
> 
> Enjoy it while it lasts.

\------------------------------------- 

Their relationship is doomed, that much Azula is certain of.

Ty Lee fickle and flighty, and herself being….

-Allegedly she had changed in the decades since Zuko had ascended to the throne.

In a way it was true.

The princess now had far more subtle weaponry than overt threats of violence. After all, the Avatar had been so doggedly set upon her understanding what he saw as love and friendship- and unintentionally the emotional security and support many people crave, that could be weaponized against them. Not her, of course. Others, like Ty Lee. 

To say, however, that she did not possess some fondness for the former acrobat would be a lie. That she was not counting the cherry blossoms that fell upon her lover, twelve if one counted the singular bloom balanced upon her eyelashes, as she slept…- A moment or two of sentimentality was permissible, longer even, as long as she did not forget that all things eventually turn to rot. 

Like cherry blossoms even.

Azula pinched the stray fallen flower between her nails and gingerly removed it from Ty Lee’s lashes. The former acrobat stirred, grey eyes opening hazily at first before regaining focus upon Azula. A slow, sleepy smile stretched at her mouth, but before she could say something to spoil the moment the princess pressed her lips to hers. Her kiss was reciprocated gently, slowly, before becoming the warm needing thing that was so characteristically hers.

The cherry blossom drifted from Azula’s fingers and to the earth below.


End file.
